I Want To Hold Your Hand
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Taking her to meet his family is a huge step for them. But Finn was confident that they'd love Amanda like she had been one of their own from the beginning. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)


_**November 24th 2016…**_

Amanda found herself waking up in Finn's arms and looked up at him, the two kissing… and her speaking up.

"I'm nervous." Amanda responded.

"Don't be. They're gonna love you." Finn replied.

"No, I mean I'm nervous because we didn't tell anyone where we've taken off to and Ashley tends to get pissed off at that." Amanda explained, Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"I'm slightly scared now... she scares me a bit." Finn admitted.

"I still remember Halloween when she slammed the Jack-o-lantern onto your head after she caught us kissing… I made her promise not to tell anyone and that includes Seth." Amanda responded as Finn pulled her on top of him.

"I don't know if she'll keep it." Finn replied as he rested his hands on her hips after sitting up, Amanda straddling him.

"You think she might be angry enough to tell Seth?" Amanda questioned.

"She might unintentionally tell him that her little sister is seeing someone… the same someone who beat him at SummerSlam, who he feels has corrupted you and now just a little over 3 months into a relationship, has taken you to meet the family." Finn answered.

"You haven't corrupted me…" Amanda responded, a slight laugh escaping as Finn lightly kissed her neck and chest and a throaty gasp escaping her mouth as she eased herself onto Finn and the heat between her legs increased as they kissed.

Finn's phone rang but he ignored it as Amanda went lower… but the ringing didn't stop and he steadied Amanda onto her knees before he answered the phone.

"Yes, Miss Hardy?" Finn asked, Ashley noticing the rushed tone in his voice.

"Where is she?!" Ashley growled.

"Next to me, face flushed a light red and mouth slightly swollen from me and her kissing." Finn answered, Amanda covering her mouth to muffle her laugh and Finn smiling at seeing the reddish purple mark on her neck.

"Cute, real cute. But seriously tell me where you are or that cat might just come out of its bag to the wrong person." Ashley responded.

"Countryside of Ireland to meet the family." Finn replied, Ashley turning startled.

"Ain't it a bit too soon to be doing intro to the family? No offense." Ashley responded.

"With my past boyfriends, I've known their families for years. Never really done the whole _'Meet the family'_ thing." Amanda responded.

"What about you, Ash? Did Seth take you to meet his parents?" Finn asked, lightly swatting Amanda on her ass after she stood up and Ashley heard her laugh softly.

"Back in January of this year." Ashley admitted.

"So just relax a little, Sis. And I'll tell Seth once I'm sure he's not gonna freak the fuck out. You know how crazy that man child gets at times." Amanda responded as she grabbed her hair brush and hair clip, Finn snickering slightly.

"And I seriously should get TJ to invest in a Rose Quartz gemstone for you two." Ashley said.

"Those are beautiful." Amanda responded.

"And very true in meaning." Ashley replied before she heard Seth call out for her. "Be there in a minute." She responded to him before she and Finn hung up and Amanda went to go shower after she and Finn kissed.

In Davenport, Ashley walked over to Seth and the two kissed.

"No luck in finding Mandy?" Seth questioned.

"Nope. Look, Thanksgiving is rarely a day we have off anymore, let her enjoy herself." Ashley replied before they kissed.

After they had gotten ready for the day in Ireland, Amanda and Finn kissed before he retrieved a medium sized velvet box and opened it… and Amanda smiled at seeing the necklace with a Rose Quartz gemstone.

"Oh Finn, it's beautiful…" Amanda responded with a smile as she pulled her hair up so Finn can put the necklace on her, Finn hooking the chain to the clasp and Amanda letting her straightened shoulder length hair down before she turned back to him and they kissed. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Finn responded before they kissed again and put their coats on before they grabbed their phones and Amanda put her phone in her red purse before she zipped it and put it on her right shoulder as Finn grabbed the keys to the rented Chevy Equinox and left his house.

The cold weather in Ireland and snow outside wasn't much of a shock to Finn or Amanda… but Amanda was nervous about meeting the rest of Finn's family, having met his parents at SummerSlam.

Finn reached over and lightly rubbed Amanda's left thigh.

"They're gonna love ya, lass. Don't worry." Finn responded reassuringly, lightly stroking Amanda's shoulder length hair with his left hand before they kiss.

Finn had already met Amanda's brothers at Backlash and her niece, sister in law and parents just after Halloween and the second little 6 year old Shelby saw the Legos that Finn bought for her, she adored the handsome Irishman and started asking when Finn and Amanda would get married and have kids, Shelby having been asking for a cousin since she was a toddler.

"Ah, there's Conor's car." Finn responded, Amanda seeing a 2014 Honda Accord drive up as Finn's younger brother Conor, Conor's wife Alexandria and their 10 year old son Aiden got out of the car, Amanda and Finn getting out of their rental car.

Amanda had just closed the passenger door when she screamed out in shock as Aiden tackled her to the ground, Finn, Conor and Alexandria running over and helping Aiden and Amanda up once they got Chloe and Rose out of the car.

"Sorry, lass. He can be a bit hyper sometimes." Conor said, Aiden and Finn hugging.

"I missed ya, Uncle Finn!" Aiden replied happily as they let go.

"I missed ya too, lad. But you've got to be careful, okay?" Finn responded, Amanda remembering that John had often said that to her when she was a kid as she brushed some snow off of her trench coat.

"Okay." Aiden answered before turning to Amanda. "Sorry, ma'am." He apologized.

"It's okay, kiddo. And feel free to call me Amanda." Amanda responded, trying to relax a little as all seven of them walked up to the door of an old style colonial house, Finn knocking on the door before it opened and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door, immediately hugging Finn, Amanda, Conor, Aiden, Rose, Chloe and Alexandria before all of them entered the house.

Leonie saw the necklace Amanda had on and smiled at Finn.

" _She's already a big part of our lives."_ The older woman mouthed.

Finn entwined his right hand with Amanda's left and they kissed.

"She's right, love." Finn whispered.

Amanda was feeling at home.


End file.
